


Enough

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wonders why Makoto is acting strange around him. Makoto is avoiding him and Haruka has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

xxx

The class room is filled with hustle and bustle just like every other Friday afternoon and Haru wishes that he could be swimming or submerged in his bathtub. However, at the same time he finds a want to be here that has been increasing by the day. Just as his irritation has built slowly, sloshing in the base of his abdomen like a particularly volatile ocean storm, becoming worse with each glance in Makoto’s direction.

His best friend has been acting strange lately and it is particularly annoying. Haruka doesn't like the change of schedule for one; but when his childhood friend avoids him constantly, it is more than a little grating.

Haru doesn’t speak, he isn’t one to participate in social expectancies; but Makoto has always made him participate, speaking for him. Now though, the raven haired teen finds himself sitting behind his desk, staring from the window to Makoto’s (too vibrant) smile that is being given to someone that is not him. The taller boy’s hand reaches out to pat their classmate’s shoulder and the girl looks downward, a visible blush spreading across the back of her neck.

It doesn’t seem like Makoto notices because he continues to talk and when the particularly loud athletics advisor slings an arm around his shoulder, the brunette does not flinch. Makoto’s smile actually grows.

Haru’s ebony brows draw together in contemplation and irritation. There is something else within his chest that is not pleasant at all, but he can’t put his finger on it. Usually Makoto is the one to explain these things to him, but he is across the room with anyone but _him_.

It’s been this way for weeks now, ever since the sleep over.

Turning back to the window, the boy ponders over the last time things were normal, trying to pick out what he said or did wrong.

Haru will find out why Makoto is avoiding him, why he won’t look him in the eye.

After school, he will get his answers.

_Weeks prior…_

The weather is mild today and getting colder when Haru decides to come up for air. He has been submerged in the tranquility of his bath tub for the past couple of hours and the moisture gel is starting to run out. Not that he cares about prune fingers.

“Ne, Haru?” Makoto asks, pulling the soaking teen from the porcelain container. He hasn’t heard the question though and merely shakes out the water from his hair before asking,

“What did you say?” His tone is blank like always, but he is genuinely curious. When Makoto smiles, the conversation doesn’t seem so boring. It helps that his friend knows his taste in terms of likes and dislikes.

Makoto stands back and Haru notes that he is dressed in casual wear, ready to be lazy. He wants to go swimming, but shogi or video games will _just_ suffice _._

“What do you want to do today, Haru-chan?” The brunet questions with a soft smile and blue eyes narrow in response.

“Drop the chan.” He states, accepting the towel that is handed to him. His shorts hang over the towel railing and aren’t usually needed, but the temperature is lowering with every hour that passes and Makoto said yesterday that he wouldn’t take Haru swimming at the heated pool if he gets sick.

So the logical boy dries off his hair and torso methodically before holding the edge of his black suit and pulling with enough force. The garment comes down with relative ease and Haru continues to dry. When he is done, he gazes upward to Makoto who seems to have gone quiet.

“Pass me my shorts.” Haruka says, holding out his swim wear for his friend to hang up.

After a short silence and an impatient _Tch_ _,_ Makoto takes the clothing and passes him the cotton pants. He stands at the towel railing for a little longer than needed, but Haru supposes that his friend is giving him privacy.

_Ridiculous._

“I want to swim at the heated pool.” Haru states suddenly, padding from the washroom to the main living area. After a short moment, Makoto follows with a laugh.

“Gomen, Haru. It’s not open today.” His friend informs and he sighs shortly in response.

“Then what did you bring?” Haruka asks, gazing at the bag slung over Makoto’s shoulder. He can hazard a guess, though. They have very few activities, not that either teen are unhappy with it.

In response, his friend pulls out a familiar game controller and Haru nods.

“My room.” He says, starting for the hallway but Makoto stops him.

“Why not out here?” The brunet tries with an odd smile; he rubs the back of his head and makes an excuse about needing the area that Haru ignores.

The taller teen turns to the couch and walks to place down his bag. He pulls out the needed equipment and Haruka approaches him easily.

“Are you sick?” The ravenette asks suddenly. Usually Makoto wants to lie on the bed; he says that it is more comfortable. His hand rises to touch the mammoth boy’s forehead and he finally catches the usually open green eyes.

Today though, Haru can’t read anything. He can’t understand what is inside Makoto’s head.

With narrowed eyes of azure, his head cocks slightly as Makoto pulls back jerkily.

“Daijoubu Haru. I promise.” He assures and sincerity enters his gaze and Haru nods.

Stepping back, the water inclined male pads to the kitchen to prepare an afternoon meal for them both.

That night, Makoto doesn’t make eye contact and opts to sleep by himself. He doesn’t change into his sleep wear and the next morning he leaves before lunch time.

Haru begins to feel restless and strangely annoyed. Nagisa and Rei visit him, but he feels alone regardless.

 _The present_ …

He can see Makoto walking quickly, alone, along the side walk. Picking up his pace, the raven haired teen doesn’t bother calling out. Instead, he catches up to his friend and falls into step beside him.

“Makoto.” Haruka says, looking up to catch the startled boy’s wide gaze.

“Ah. Hello Haru.” He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head in habit. Haruka’s eyes narrow in response, but he continues to walk at the same brisk pace.

“I’m staying at your house tonight.” Haru informs with finality in his monotonous tone. It is rare that he takes such initiative and the surprise is evident by the jump in Makoto’s step. He doesn’t fall over though and nods in reply.

If Haru didn’t know better, he would say that his friend is scared.

“Of course.” Makoto smiles like normal, but he does not walk near Haruka at all. Instead, he is about a foot away, stepping quickly.

This definitely isn’t all in his mind.

When the two arrive at Makoto’s and finally escape the clutches of the excited children, a strange tension fills the air and his tall friend tries to keep the door open. Their bags are placed side by side in their usual spots and Makoto grabs out a change of clothes, one for himself and another for Haru.

Meanwhile, blue eyes glare at the open entryway and Haruka stands up from his place at the edge of the bed and shuts it firmly.

“Oh, Haru, I was just going to get changed.” Makoto says softly, indicating toward the door.

_Suspicious…_

“Why?” Haruka asks, somewhat accusingly. “Why not change here?” He finishes. The _like usual_ hangs in the air as he undoes his own tie.

The brunet flounders in silence, staring from Haruka to the door, finally sighing in defeat.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Haru states; it isn’t a question because he knows for a fact. “You’re talking to other people, _touching_ them.” _But not me…_

He undoes the buttons of his white shirt and follows Makoto’s gaze as green eyes travel lower with each button.

“I… _Haru_.” His friend sighs, stepping backward to plop down on the bed. His fingers rake through his hair and Makoto looks genuinely upset.

“What did I do?” Haru asks and his shirt is tossed beside his friend and he reaches for his belt.

“Wait!” Makoto exclaims, moving forward to grasp Haruka’s wrist and it’s the first time he has felt that familiar warmth in weeks. The stress that has built within him subsides for a fleeting moment, then the hand lets go and his friend says, “ _Stop_ undressing.”

Releasing his belt, Haru realises that the strange tension is still in the air and it isn’t because of their confrontation.

“Why?” He questions, demanding an answer with his harsh tone. “It’s never bothered you before.”

Makoto stands quickly, suddenly, “It’s always bothered me, Haru!” He exclaims, stepping closer with fiery emerald eyes before backing away like an injured animal.

“I…I like you.” Makoto murmurs so quietly that Haru has to repeat the words in his head. Upon hearing though, the burning of annoyance grows tenfold and he reaches for his belt once more.

“Haru! Didn’t you hear me?” His despaired friend asks with eyes glazed with tears.

“I did.” Haruka replies, letting his pants drop to the floor. “If you like me, why have you been talking to everyone _but_ me?” He reasons in a level voice. The bite is beneath his tone.

There is a pause and angry blue stare into shocked green. Makoto stands taller now and he doesn’t seem to be shying away.

“I thought you’d be disgusted.” He sighs and Haru responds with a -

“Tch. You’re being annoying.” Makoto’s much larger clothes make their way onto his form and he sighs in exhaustion.

“Haru…I – don’t think you understand what this means.” Makoto says and his viridian wavers again in the most irritating way. The strange feeling in his chest puffs up and in again and it hurts to breathe.

Haru merely replies with a look that tells the insecure boy – _I understand._

“I love you, Haru. I _want_ you…and I’m sorry.” A tear escapes now and Haru frowns in irritation. Didn’t he already say that it is fine?

“Stop it.” He orders. Stepping forward gracefully, Haruka reaches out to wipe away the lone tear. Makoto tries to pull away but he doesn’t let him.

“Feel what you want. _Do_ what you want.” Haru says tonelessly. “Don’t ignore me ever again.” _Don’t let other people touch you._..

Their eyes meet and a silent message is conveyed that goes both ways -

_You’re mine._

“Do what I want…” Makoto whispers and Haru nods just once, face a blank slate.

A small smile rises to the taller teens face and his kind eyes hold true for the first time in a long time. “Okay.” He says.

Then he leans down, cupping Haru’s jaw – and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been proofed by - http://anilinsan.tumblr.com/


End file.
